Love is all that matters
by MeLoveYou
Summary: Fitz and Olivia went through lots of ups and downs plus some back and forth to get to this semi-happy place they are today. Are things finally starting to fall into place for them? Are they finally able to just be in love without interference? We'll find out. Rated T for now.. rating will change to M later.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

_**So this is my first fanfic! Yay! *Bites Nails* Not sure where I'm going With this but I know I want to go Somewhere IF anyone's interested in going on the journey with me. Review and let me know.**_

* * *

Hey, fitz said as he looked at a physically shaking olivia standing in the entryway of his apartment. It's not going to be that bad he smiled, I'm sure she's going to love you.

"I know" Olivia stated with a weak smile. She's been preparing for this moment for weeks and now that is was finally here she was a shaking nervous wreck.  
Fitz reached over placing small kisses to her lips then her cheeks then her neck in an attempt to calm her and it worked because within minutes she was smiling, pressing her body up against him as tight as she could. She looked up about to deepen the kiss when they both pulled back and looked at the approaching car pulling up in the driveway.

"You ready babe" he asked her and she simply nodded taking a deep breath in and out, plastering the brightest smile on her face as the door swung open.

"Hey daddy" the little 7 year old girl said with a shout leaping into his arms. Fitz picked her up throwing her in the air as she giggled telling him to stop. As fitz placed her on the ground he took a quick glance at Olivia and said

"Miyah I'd like you to meet my friend Olivia" The little girl looked at Olivia shyly sticking out her hand

"Hi Olivia I'm Miyah it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Miyah" Olivia stated, staring down smiling her.

"Your dad told me you like red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese icing and sprinkles, I have some in the kitchen would you like to try one?" Olivia asked. Miyah eyes popped open at the words 'red velvet cupcakes' and she immediately said yes please.

"Ok then right this way", Olivia said leading the way and Miyah ran right up beside her grabbing onto Olivia's hand. Olivia's heart melted right then at that moment and she was starting to wonder why she was even nervous to begin with. Fitz looked on at his two girls walking into the kitchen holding hands and said a silent prayer thanking God. He had to be the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Fitz was is the process of the most difficult divorce in history. His well-known ex wife Mellie Grant had the reputation of being the biggest bitch in the world and boy did she live up to the rep. She wanted EVERYTHING including full custody of their daughter. But not because she wanted to be a mom but because she would do anything to hurt fitz. He only had her on weekends and of course that wasn't enough for him because he wanted to be able to see her everyday, take her to school, pick her up, just be as normal as possible. Although his high demanding job as a pilot would not allow him to pick her up everyday he would make sure his little girl knew just how important she was to him. Mellie on the other hand, never had time for her she was always working putting her job and anything else that she thought was important before her child therefore Miyah was mostly being raised by Beth her nanny.

Believe it or not mellie had not always been that bad in the beginning. She met fitz in college one day which he thought at first was just a nice coincidence, her nearly knocking him over as he walked down the hall to class. She bent down picking up his books as he told her it was ok and she offered to buy him coffee. It was a sweet simple gesture to fitz but later he found out that she had other plans up her sleeve. They drank coffee, got to know each other, exchanged numbers and fitz even offered to take her to dinner. The first few months were great. Fitz thought he'd finally met someone who understood him. He didn't love her but some feelings were there. They made it to third base within the first month. Mellie was a talker in person she never NOT had something to say that's why it surprised him that in bed she was as quiet as a lamb. He thought maybe he was doing something wrong but he tried, mellie layed there making little to no effort at all. It wasn't the best  
sex of his life but other than that he liked her and thought it might get better in time, maybe she was just shy.

* * *

Flashback:

"Dad who is he?" Mellie yelled at her father. Standing in his home office with her arms folded. All kinds of pictures of the young man and a few papers were spread across his desk.

"He is your future husband honey", Mark her dad smiled.

"Me and his dad Gerry go way back. Gerry owns and runs that billion dollar airline company 'Grant western air' that's been in his family for decades. That son of his Fitzgerald grant lll is going to be a young billionaire very soon and I think you would want to be on that side of history. He want his son married sooner than later to a good girl with good genes and I think you fit the bill."Mellie relaxed her heated expression at the word 'billionaire' and nodded for her father to continue.

"He already got his pilot license but now he's going to school to become a lawyer and he has a good eye for politics and he's even thinking about running for governor one day although I don't know why because he's already rich but according to his father he thinks he can help people and help make some kind of change he thinks the world needs. All of that is fine and dandy but I would like for my baby girl to be on the receiving end, right next to him for whatever he decides. Who knows he might actually end up running for president and you can become First Lady" mark winked at mellie who was smiling the biggest smile he'd ever seen. She walked over to his desk picking up one of the pictures of fitz.

"Well he is good to look at she smirked", silently telling her father that she's in.

* * *

Present:

"Dad is Olivia your girlfriend" Miyah asked as Fitz tucked her in under the covers. It was way past her bedtime but because Olivia was there she got to stay up and watch an hour of TV with them.

"I know you like her because you keep smiling at her and asking her if she's ok." Fitz was waiting on this question, he just knew something was coming. His daughter was only 7 but she had the mind of a 35 year old adult, so very little got pass her.

"Yes Olivia is my girlfriend" Fitz said as he tickled her.

"Are there any other questions?"

"um.. one more" Miyah said looking a bit more serious.

"Do you love her?"

"Very much", he replied simply.

"I like her. She's really kind and really pretty and she said she would come to watch my play next weekend. Mom always says she's coming but if her job needs her she have to go there instead" the little girl said looking down.

"Maybe this time would be different she whispered"

"Maybe" fitz smiled weakly as he kissed her goodnight. He felt his heart broke for his little girl and he promised right then and there that he would get full custody of her if it's the last thing he do.

He walked back into the living room to find a sleeping Olivia snuggled against the pillows on the couch. She was a sight for soar eyes. Never in his life had he met a woman so beautiful and he knew he had to do everything in his power to make sure he would become the only man in her life. The only man that would get to touch her, kiss her or get to stare at her sleeping on his couch.

Shaking her slightly he whispered "Sweet baby" and when she didn't answer he said it again.

"sweet baby wake up, it's getting late." She stirred and wrapped the pillows tighter in her arms peeping through one eye she said

"what time Is it?"

"It's almost midnight and you know I don't like you driving so late" he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I'll be fine babe", she said as she sat up. Did Miyah get to bed ok?

"Yes and I think you've passed the test. She really likes you.

"I like her too" Olivia said. God Fitz she's so adorable and so smart, you're doing a good job with her.

"Thanks" he smiled kissing her lips softly, running his tongue over her bottom lip awaiting access to enter her mouth and she gave in immediately. Their mouths came crashing together in a heated kiss until she stopped suddenly, slowly pulling away she smiled at the hurt puppy dog expression Fitz had on his face.

"Sorry baby but It's late I have to go. Isn't that what you just said?" She asked giggling at him.

"Yeah but I'm not thinking clearly right now and you can always sle- fitz started to say but she cut him off almost immediately.

"I can't. You know that. And your daughter is here. I have to go. I'll call you when I get home, promise." she said with a quick kiss to his lips. And with that she was out the door.

"Drive safely" he began to say but she was already gone. He sighed deeply as he watch her pull out of the driveway.

* * *

**_Ok.. So.. There is going to be more flashbacks so you can get a clear understanding of how fitz and olivia met and then later on down we'll probably stay in the present.. But only if you're interested :) Let me know in a comment. Thanks for reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh hi there. You're back?! (Insert surprised face here) ..So because some of you are willing to take this unpredictable journey with me.. Here we go._**

* * *

The beeping of the alarm clock startled Olivia and she quickly leaned over rubbing her eyes as she shut it off groaning, wanting a little more time to sleep. It was 6am on a Saturday the day she usually sleep in but she had to run to the office to put the finishing touches on an important case. She was a well known, well respected lawyer/fixer and had her own firm (OPA) in DC. Everyone wanted her to work for them. She sighed briefly, looking back at the clock. If she was going to make it to OPA early today and then to watch Miyah's play like she had planned she needed to get up ASAP. Attempting to get up, Still half asleep she felt something pressed up against her back, a hand around her waist and something hard up against her hips. Her mind immediately went to fitz and she had the sweetest smile on her face that faded in a matter of seconds when she heard that voice. A voice she dreaded, a voice that made her almost sick to her stomach.  
"Good morning baby" Edison said.

Olivia jumped up out of the bed and on her feet staring at him like she'd just discovered a poisonous snake on her bed (which in another life he probably would've been).

"Edison what the fuck are you doing here?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Olivia I live here remember? Who exactly were you expecting to be in bed with you?"

"I know you live here" Olivia answered avoiding the last question. "But you weren't suppose to be back until tonight and if memory serves me correctly we no longer sleep in the same bed. Your room is down stairs" She said moving towards her closet and quickly throwing on her robe.

"Babe, Come on can we work this out? You know, talk about this some more before we just throw in the towel?" He said, trying his best to sound sincere.

"Edison, don't you think it's a little to late for that? What's left to talk about? You tell me how sorry you are? That you didn't mean to hurt me? That you were doing it for me for us? I've heard all that shit before. The minute you decided to go behind my back in an attempt to sell my business, steal my firm from under my nose, you were singning your own fucking death sentence. I half blamed myself because I gave you too much power in my company a company that had nothing to do with you. I took care of you. I was all you had, until you got on your feet. I decided to let you stay here for awhile until you found somewhere to live but you know what? this shit is over. I want you gone by the time I get back." With that she stormed pass him going into the bathroom but he gripped her by her arm and said

"Liv you're still my wife. I love you."

"Your wife? Your fucking wife? The divorce will be final very soon, And as far as love is concerned you wouldn't know what love is if I had the definition tattooed on your dick!" As soon as the words left her mouth she yucked her hand away from him storming into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"So son when is the wedding date?" Big Gerry's voice boomed through the phone._

_"Dad I don't think were ready for that just yet. We're still getting to know each other."_

_"Nonsense! That's a sweet girl you've got there. Very pretty and has a strong head on her shoulders. I think you'd be a fool to let her go." big Gerry said with a tone that made all the hairs on fitz neck stand up. His dad never liked any one he brought home. Everyone was a gold digger to him. Now After meeting mellie one time, all of a sudden she's the best woman in the world? He was practically pushing fitz to get married. What the hell is his problem fitz thought to himself._

_"Dad I'd appreciate if you stayed out of it ok? It has nothing to do with you. If and when the time is right ill send you an invitation." Fitz said._

_"Fine Fine" Gerry shouted. changing the subject He said, "Have you come to your senses yet about-" immediately he was cut off when Fitz nearly shouted,_

_"Dad, I told you it's not happening ok!" I understand that it's been passed down for generations but that's not what I want to do with my life right now. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." with that, Gerry heard the click of the phone._

_Gerry didn't like the way that ended. Things were moving to slow for him. He quicky dialed another number, he now knew too well._

_**A few months earlier**__ Big gerry got a very interesting phone call from his old navy buddy Mark. The two decided to meet up because both of them knew it would not be wise to have conversations over the phone._

_"Ger" mark nearly shouted as he entered into Gerry's office. "Well if it isn't the guy who said he'd never retire from the navy, standing in front of me in jeans and a baby blue sweater" Gerry smiled. "How the hell are ya?"_

_"Well if I hadn't had that damn heart attack l'd still be going strong" mark chuckled._

_"Yeah yeah your heart was never really in it anyway" Gerry joked and both men laughed._

_"So tell me, to what do I owe this visit?" Gerry asked finally wanting to get to the point._

_And mark waisted no time.  
"Well I see that your bout' ready to retire and that son of yours will be taking everything over soon" he said._

_"Well I'm not to sure about that. I'm still working on that. He's got his license and all the necessities to run this company but right now he wants to become a lawyer and hope to be governor one day". Gerry said in a tone that told mark he really didn't want that for his son. Governor sounded good but fitz was his only son and he Was getting old so someone had to be stepping up to the plate real soon._

_"Well that's no so bad" mark said raising an eyebrow._

_"It is when your only son would rather try to change the world than take over his family's billion dollar company." He's all that's left. He's the only family I would trust with it and I'm damn sure not going to sell it to strangers._

_"Well see that's kind of why I'm here. My only baby girl mellie is a very smart very beautiful woman shes all I have and before I leave this earth which may be sooner than later. I need to make sure she's well taken care of if you know what I mean" mark said._

_"No but keep talking" Gerry said giving him a confusing look._

_"I think my daughter would make a great wife for your son." Mark said standing up from his chair. Beginning to pace around the room._

_"Oh really?" Said Gerry._

_"Yeah she's focused she already have a few business degrees and now she's also studying law. I just need her well takin care of when I'm no longer here to do it. I think fitz would make the perfect Candidate." Mark said smiling at the use of the word 'candidate'. He really didn't care what fitz decided to do whether it was a lawyer, governor or pilot. Hell he didn't even have to work for all mark cared, fitz family was well known so Either way Mellie would be front and center and very very rich._

_"I see" and by my son making your daughter a billionaire, what's in that for me?" Gerry asked also standing to his feet. Mark had some nerve, Gerry thought, coming in here basically telling him he wants his daughter to be rich so she needs to marry his son._

_"Well" mark said. "What if I told you I'd make SURE that your son takes over the company instead of running for governor."_

_"And how the hell do you suppose you'd make that happen? I can't even make that happen and I'm his dad." Gerry said looking him dead in the eye._

_"Well like I told you, my daughter is very special. She knows exactly how to get what she wants, and She can have anyone eating out of the palm of her hands within minutes" mark stated. After that the room went silent. The two men were standing face to face staring each other down like they were about to battle until a light knock came at the door._

_"Hun someone's here to see you" Martha Gerry's wife said._

_"Give me a minute sweetie" he shouted still looking mark square in the eye. Gerry was desperate, though he'd never show it. He'd do just about anything to make sure Fitz take over the family business._

_"Ok" he said simply. "If you think this is possible, I'll give it a try MAKE IT HAPPEN!" His voiced boomed. With that Gerry walked out of the room leaving mark with a smile on his face."_

_"Easier than I thought" he said to himself._

* * *

Present:

Olivia walked into OPA, her heals clicking against the tile. She stormed into her office.

"Good morning to you too Abby shouted."

"I wonder what Edison did now" Quinn whispered as her and Abby walked into Olivia's office.  
"Where are we with the jones case" Olivia said in an even tone, looking down at the file in her hand.

"We're ready to wrap up" Quinn said. "Just a few things for you to look over and sign first." She said handing her the folder she carried in her hand.

"Ok" Olivia said taking a seat waiting to hear the door close and when it didn't she looked up. "Is there anything else?"

"Cut the crap liv" Abby said rolling her eyes. "What happened? Is it that crazy ass soon to be ex-husband of yours Edison?"

"It's always Edison" Olivia said taking a deep sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" Quinn asked, "we can leave Harrison and Huck here to finish up while we go out for a quick walk" but before Olivia could answer, her phone rang. It was Fitz.

"I have to take this. We'll talk later" Olivia said with a weak smile and with that both women nodded and left her to her call.

"Hi" She whispered into the phone.

"Hi" his deep, sexy, angelic voice said. Hearing his voice immediately calmed her down.

"How are you" Olivia said.

"Better now that I'm hearing your voice. I haven't heard from you all week baby, is everything ok?

"Yeah" She lied.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. I miss you that's all"

"Nice try but if you don't tell me what's wrong I swear I'm coming to track you down ASAP!

"You wouldn't"

"Try me!" He said

She sighed. "Edison is being Edison and I've just had enough that's all"

"What did he do? I'm going to kill him!"

"Babe, stop. We just had another fight. I told him I want him out by the time I get home. I'm just so stressed with this whole divorce, and him trying to get back into my good graces. Everyday he pulls out another trick trying to win me back. I'm just over it. I'm sure this is nothing compared to what you're going through with Mellie But I'm just glad this will be over soon."

"I'm sorry livvie. This will be over soon. ALL OF IT. And then I'll finally be able to publicly make you mine." Fitz said with a sigh. They were together but not publicly because they were both well known and they didn't want their relationship to be another factor in the divorce. Fitz knew mellie had her suspicions and he could couldn't care less about what she thought but he wanted to be very careful because protecting Olivia was his priority and he knew mellie would take whatever she got her hands on to use against him.

"I know" Olivia said Quietly.

"Am I going to see you today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Why? Do you have something for me?" Olivia asked in a low seductive tone. God she missed this man.

"I do have something for you" he whispered. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to give it to you." Fitz said ever so softly, And with that Olivia could feel herself suddenly getting heated.

"You're a very very naughty man Mr Grant"

"You love it" he smiled.

"I love you" she said. And with that his heart melted.

"I love you too sweet baby." He said in a whisper.

They were met with few seconds of comfortable silence..

"Miyah's play is tonight, do you think you'll still be able to make it?" He asked.

"I never break promises" she said simply, with a smile. "How is she?"

"Umm.. She's as good as she's going to get living with mellie" he said, and she heard him sigh deeply. She knew this was a touchy subject for him so she remained silent, deciding it would be wise to let it go.. For now.

"She really likes you. I've always told her about you but after meeting you last week, you're all she talk about, which is surprising because she don't let people in that quickly" he said.

"Well can you blame her?" Olivia asked giggling.

"Not at all" Fitz said, laughing along with her. "You Are Everything" he smiled. Her cheeks turning a shade of red at his words.

"Well the feeling is more than mutual. She's the cutest, sweetest 7 year old I've ever met." Olivia said, As he smiled.

"I should get going, i have some work I need to finish up today. What time is the play?" She asked.

"It's at 7. I'll text you the address" he said.

"Ok babe"

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked

"No" she smiled.

"Well I'll just have to show you later" he smirked.

"Goodbye Mr grant" she smiled, hanging up the phone. Her mood did a complete 360. She was suddenly feeling so much better. Talking to that man was like talking to God himself.

* * *

**_Ok So with this chapter I just wanted to give you a better understanding of how mellie got her claws into Fitz Plus you got some info on Edison and Olivia's relationship. Both liv and fitz are going through divorces in the present. I promise next chapter you will get to know how liv and Fitz met and we're also going to Miyah's play. More flashbacks to come until we're updated with everything and then we stay in the present._**

**_As I said before I'm new to this so please bear with me. Leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome Back! :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Hey, Beth over here," Fitz called out across the auditorium. It was 15 minutes before Miyah's play and parents were rushing in trying to find their seats.

"Hey Mr Grant, you're here. How are you?" Beth, Miyah's nanny asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm good but I'll be a whole lot better if you drop that Mr Grant crap," he laughed. "I told you it's Fitz."

"Ok.. Fitz" she said uncomfortably. Beth worked for the Grants from the time Miyah was born. She was hired immediately due to the fact that one of his close family friends recommended her. She lived with them straight through from the beginning and now since Fitz no longer lives there and Miyah is with him on the weekends, she only work Monday through Thursday. On weekends she visits family and friends and would even text Fitz and ask him if he wanted her to take Miyah to a movie or something. She was the sweetest. Fitz thanked God for her because at least he knew Miyah was being well takin care of while he was no longer there.

"I just left Miyah's dressing room. She's not feeling her best right now."

"What's wrong? She was fine when I dropped her off earlier" Fitz asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"I think it's her mom. She's just worried that she's not going to show again. I talked her through it though, she's going to be just fine."

"Thanks Beth, Fitz sighed. "It's never going get easier is it?"

"Not for a little while Mr Gr- Fitz. Although she acts grown up, remember she's only 7 and 7 year old girls love to have their mothers around for this kind of stuff"

"I know" was all Fitz said, glancing down at his watch. Where is Olivia he thought to himself, looking around the room.

"Looking for someone?" Beth asked with a smile.

"Yeah. A friend of mine was suppose to be here 10 mins ago"

"Olivia?"

Fitz head snapped to his left looking her in the eye. "Yeah he laughed, how did you know? -Never mind, don't answer that"

"Olivia is all she talks about." Beth said with a smile.

"Beth I would've told you sooner it's just-" No need to explain Fitz, your a grown man, I work for you it's none of my business. Besides, I've known for years" she said "I knew it was nothing serious at first, I also knew it was complicated. You have nothing to worry about with me. I see nothing, I know nothing," she laughed.

Fitz looked at her wide eyed. "Wow. You truly are the best Beth. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're family. This whole thing with mellie has gotten so out of control I just don't want you to leave us one day because you're tired working for a bunch of aggravating jackasses"

Beth laughed. "It's fine. Really. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. The way Miyah talks about Olivia I can tell that she's very very special"

"She is" Fitz smiled. His cheeks turning a bright red at the thought of her.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for coming out tonight" the lady at the podium started.

_Flashback:_

_"Dad, would you please stop. He's not that bad. Uncle Lester worked for us for years. He's the best man for the job, he can run that company with his eyes close just give him a chance. " Fitz and Gerry were on the phone for about half an hour going over the same conversation. Gerry just wasn't hearing it. He wouldn't leave nobody else but Fitz in charge of this business that his family's worked so hard for._

_"I don't trust Lester as far as I can throw him Fitzgerald. Besides he never liked me. I gave him that job because he's your mothers brother and she basically forced me to do it. So as far as me signing anything over to Lester, ITS NOT GON' HAPPEN._

_"Find Dad. I have work to do, we'll discuss this for the 100th time at a later date._

_Before Gerry could say a word Fitz had already hung up._

_"Mark, when I get a hold of you, I'm gonna make you and that little fucking conniving deceitful daughter of yours PAY" Gerry shouted, throwing the scotch in his hand against the wall, little pieces of glass flying everywhere._

_Here they were 2 years later, married and still mellie couldn't get Fitz to hop on board. She tried everything. He just wasn't having it. Fitz even start to resent her because of it. It was like mellie became a different person after they got married. She was power hungry and did everything to be in the spotlight, wanting to let the world know that she was Mrs Fitzgerald Grant lll. Everyday was the same thing with her, her asking when he was going to quit his run for governor and take over the family business and him telling her he didn't want to do it. It was like living with his father. Fitz hated it and because of it they grew apart. She would call him a prideful asshole and he would call her out on only wanting to get in on his money (Not knowing yet about the deal between mellie, her father and big Gerry.) Things were going downhill and fitz just couldn't figure out where he went wrong. Everyone was on his ass because he wanted to be his own person for awhile, do what he felt in his heart he wanted to do and not be defined by who his family was but he just couldn't catch a break. The constant nagging from mellie and big Gerry was enough to send any sane man jumping off a cliff._

_Martha Fitz's mother never liked mellie. She could sense that something was wrong with that girl from the very beginning but if that's who her son wanted, who was she to judge. She never pushed him to take over the business knowing that was not something he wanted. She wanted him to be happy and if running for governor was what did the trick then she was fine with that. As long as he was happy so was she. But she would never tell that to Gerry, he would raise hell._

_Fitz was sitting in his office looking down at some papers in his hand, pretending to be reading but after just hanging up the phone from his father he just couldn't focus. Why his father didn't want to put his uncle Lester in charge of a Few things for awhile he just couldn't understand._

_"Excuse me, Governor Grant."_

_"Yeah" Fitz said, still not looking up._

_"My name is Olivia Pope-Davis. Cyrus sent me, I'll be working with you on your campaign sir." Olivia said trying to grab his attention, hoping he'd recall having Cyrus call to bring in help._

_"Thanks for joining us Mrs Davis. I'm sure Cyrus will give you a run down on-" Fitz stopped mid-sentence raising his head up to look at her. His mouth went dry his hands were suddenly wet and he never had a problem forming words from the time he was 2 until now. The sight before him sent him into a temporary state of shock. He'd never seen a woman more beautiful. Olivia's shoulder length hair was as straight as a needle, her makeup was light yet flawlessly done, her white pants suit fit her so wonderfully it hugged curves on her body that Fitz didn't even know existed on women. You're married he silently told himself, get a fucking grip. His mind was saying one thing but the bulge that was starting to appear in his pants was saying another. He wouldn't dare get up from behind that desk._

_"Governor Grant are you ok?" Olivia asked giving him a look that told him she was probably onto him._

_"I'm fine Mrs Dav-" she cut him off._

_"Please, call me Olivia"_

_"I'm fine Olivia. I was just saying Cyrus could catch you up on a few things. We're having dinner at cafe rouge tonight to go over everything, I would like it if you'd join us."_

_"Sure." Olivia said still eyeing him suspiciously. "Is it strictly business or would it be ok if I brought my HUSBAND? She asked, eager to hear his response and to hopefully snap him back to reality. She could now see clearly that she was having an affect on him._

_"Um.. Yeah.. Sure.. Why not." He said as he was finally able to get up from the his desk at the mention of her husband._

_"I'll have Cyrus give you the time and directions"_

_"Sure. Nice meeting you governor." She forced a smile._

_Fitz simply nodded, as she walked out the door. "What the hell is wrong with me" he said to himself sitting back down in his chair. He never had that kind of reaction to a woman before in his was no way in hell that he would work with her, she had to go. He quickly picked up the phone._

_"Lauren get Cyrus in my office __**ASAP**__!"_

* * *

Present:

Fitz watched closely as Miyah's class walked out, holding his breath until he saw her face. If she was smiling he could breathe but everyone walked out but her. "Where is she" he whispered to Beth, who was also watching the stage nervously.

"This can't be good" Beth sighed.

Back in the dressing room:

"Honey are you ok?" Mrs Griffin, Miyah's teachers asked. "Why did you run back in here?" Miyah didn't say a word other than the loud sobs that were coming out of her mouth.

"Miyah I need you to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's the matter"

"My mom" was all Miyah said.

"What's wrong with your mom? Is she ok?"

"She's not here" she cried.

"Are you sure? There are lots of parents out there"

"I'm sure. I looked and everyone's mom was in here helping them put on their makeup and costumes and... and..." Miyah tried to continue but just the thought of it caused her to cry even more. Her costume was off and her makeup Beth had tried to apply was now draining down her face. Mrs Griffin didn't know what to do. Her heart broke for Miyah. She just sat there holding her until a light tap came at the door.

"It's open" Mrs Griffin said.

"OLIVIA! ...You made it! " Miyah shouted, jumping out of her teachers arms and running into Olivia's, nearly knocking her over. Miyah hugged her as tight as she possibly could, more tears streaming down her face but this time they were happy tears.

"Hey sweetie" Olivia said smiling at her. "Of course I made it. I told you I was coming. Are you ok? What's wrong?" Olivia asked looking between Miyah and her teacher.

"Hi I'm Mrs Griffin her teacher," She said extending her hand. "She's missing her mom so she's feeling a little down."

"Hey Mrs Griffin, I'm Olivia Pope, her.. Um.. Her friend." Olivia said with a smile. "I just walked into the building and I thought I heard a familiar voice" she said looking down at Miyah. "Do you mind if I talk to her for a second?" Olivia asked.

"Sure I'll go check on the other kids" she said walking out, closing the door behind her.

"Now, pretty girl do you mind telling me what's wrong?!"

"All my friends had their moms here helping them put on makeup and costumes and I had no one. I mean.. I had Beth but it wasn't the same" Miyah said sniffling. "My mom promised she would come this time. Just before we walked on stage I looked around and I still didn't see her. I knew she wasn't coming but I made myself think that she would so I guess it's my fault" she said looking down at her hands.

Olivia looked at her trying to hold back her own tears. It was so sad watching this little 7 year old blame herself for Mellie's mistakes. She took her fingers and tilted Miyah's head up to look up at her. "This is not your fault pretty girl, Ok?! I'm sure if your mom could've made it she would be here. I mean.. Who wouldn't want to be here to see a talented young lady like yourself Sing her heart out right. I'm sure she loves you and is really really sorry she's going to have to miss your performance." Olivia said. "You think so?" Miyah asked with little hope in her eyes. Olivia didn't know how much truth was there in what she was saying. She knew that mellie was a bitch but looking at Miyah she couldn't imagine what mother in their right mind would lie to their little girl over and repeatedly. She was just trying her best to make Miyah feel better. Hopefully mellie really was trying to make it to the play and just got caught up. Hopefully, Olivia thought.

"Yes! She would be nuts to miss this on purpose" Olivia said and both girls laughed.

"How about I help you get back into costume, and we can do something about THIS" Olivia said, wiping her fingers over the mascara that had stained Miyah's cheeks.

"Would you?" Miyah asked surprise.

"Of course. I think the play started 20 mins ago but you're singing at the end right, so if we hurry we can still make it" Olivia smiled.

Miyah jumped in Olivia's arms again hugging her tightly. "You're the best Olivia. I'm so happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here" Olivia said as they started to get Miyah back into costume.

* * *

Another group of kids came out and just as Fitz was about to get up to check go check on his daughter, a soft hand came over his right shoulder.

"She's fine" Olivia whispered.

Fitz sighed with the biggest grin on his face. His woman was here and his daughter was fine. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I heard her voice when I walked in. It sounded like she was crying so I went in to see."

"You're and angel, do you know that?! You're my angel." he said kissing her quickly. Yes he was being careless kissing her like that in the open. There could've been parents in there who knew mellie but right at that moment he didn't care. It was dark and everyone was watching the play, so he thought but he couldn't help it. The love he felt for that woman right then was beyond words.

"Babe, you've met Beth before right? " Fitz smiled, leaning back in his chair so both women could get a good view of each other.

"Hey Olivia it's good of _officially_ meet you." Beth winked, reaching over to shake Olivia's hand. The show was going on so they were trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Nice to _officially_ meet you too" Olivia smiled. Soon after that the lady at the podium announced that Miyah Grant would be closing with a song.

Miyah walked out on stage as happy as ever, ready to sing but first waving at her family sitting in the audience.

* * *

**_So we got to see how live and Fitz first met. It's a lot more to it than that so stay tuned... When they met he had already won governor and now he's on his way to become president. I can explain some more but then I'll just be giving you spoilers :D ..I promise it's all going to tie in together..Eventually. I'm not going the whole president route if that's what you were thinking because as you can see, in the present Fitz is a pilot._**

**_Next chapter is a part 2 to this.. And then coming up later.. More flashbacks and some backstory on liv and Edison's relationship._**

**_Thanks for reading :) I seriously appreciate all of you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**#Hi :D**_

_**Sorry this took so long. I won't make that a habit. This is part 2 of the last chapter.**_

_***Warning* We're moving into rated M. **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Fitz, Olivia and Miyah were cuddled up on the couch watching despicable me. After her play they went to have a celebratory dinner at Uncle Chuck's pizza in DC with them and Beth. Dinner was great. A few people who recognized Fitz (the former governor and now well known pilot) came up and said hi. Nobody suspected anything was going on with him and Olivia. She was simply a friend who worked with him in the past and with Beth being there made it even better. The two women sat next to each other and Fitz sat next to Miyah, it was perfect. After dinner was over and Beth had left, the 3 decided to go back to Fitz's for a movie. Miyah tried her best to stay awake throughout the entire thing but sleep soon overtook her little body. At the beginning of the movie she was in between her dad and Olivia holding the popcorn. Now she was completely wrapped up in Olivia's arms with her head stuck in the crook of Olivia's neck, looking as comfortable as ever.

Fitz smiled looking over at them. They were just too cute for words.  
"I should take her to bed." He said, about to stand up from the chair before Olivia stopped him.

"Wait a few more minutes."

"Ok." He whispered.

Ten minutes later the credits were rolling and a sleeping Miyah was in Fitz arms on her way upstairs to bed.

"Give her a kiss goodnight for me." Olivia said. She stayed behind cleaning up the empty popcorn bowl and wine glasses her and Fitz shared.  
After tucking Miyah in and giving her two kisses goodnight, Fitz quickly turned around, cutting off the light about to exit when he heard her call him.

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Where is Olivia?"

"She's downstairs sweetie. She said to give you a kiss goodnight." He said, walking back over to her, kissing her again.

"Can you tell her I want to say goodnight to her?"

"Um.. Sure.. I'll go get her." About a minute later.. Olivia walked in.

"Hey pretty girl!"

"Hey Olivia." Miyah smiled sleepily. "I didn't get to give you a hug goodnight."

"You did, downstairs, but you just don't remember because you were asleep." Olivia smiled at her. "But I'd LOVE another one if you don't mind."  
Miyah's smile grew wide as Olivia walked over to her bed and hopped in, squeezing her tightly in her arms.

"Goodnight my pretty girl." Olivia said, knowing how much Miyah loved that nickname.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?" Olivia answered, her head still on Miyah's pillow.

"I.. I.. I love you.." Miyah said ever so softly that if Olivia hadn't been listening carefully she might've missed it.

Olivia raised up her head looking into her eyes, she could see by the shy scared look on Miyah's face that she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say because she wasn't sure if Olivia felt the same way about her. After all, they'd only met each other a week ago. A week was long compared to how long it took Liv and Fitz to fall in love.  
Olivia tried as hard as she could not to let her tears fall because she knew once they began it would be hard to get them to stop.

"I love you too, baby.. And you know what? I think I loved you from the first day I met you." Olivia whispered. Miyah's eyes immediately filled with tears. She's been wanting this for years. A mother figure to be there for her at plays, help her into costume and makeup, be on her side when they had to agree on where to eat dinner or on what movie to watch, be able to tuck her in at night and tell her how much she was loved. Her dad did a great job but for certain situations/girl stuff, she needed a mom. Miyah loved this feeling. She could definitely get use to this. After looking at Miyah, Olivia could no longer stop the flow of tears she had been so desperately holding back. Both girls just held each other and cried tears of joy until Miyah was fast asleep in her arms again.

"Hey baby. That took awhile." Fitz said as Olivia came down the stairs, hopping next to him on the couch. When she said nothing he looked at her worried. He could see that she'd been crying.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Umm.. Miyah said.. Miyah said she loves me."

Fitz was a little surprised. Not because Miyah loved Olivia because who wouldn't love Olivia, he thought, But because she had actually said it and so soon. His little girl never opened up to people that quickly, even if she felt a certain way she would never say it directly as she did with Olivia.

"I'm not that surprised. You're easy to love." He said kissing her tear stained cheeks. She looked up at him when she felt both of His hands gently rubbing over her thighs. A low moan escaped Olivia's mouth as she took his face in her two hands and began to slowly brush their lips together.

"I love you baby." Olivia whispered. Still not pulling away from his mouth. "And I love Miyah. You both make me so happy, I can't wait until one day we can become a happy family, be out in the open and not worry about what people have to say." With that, Fitz picked her up off the couch and set her into a straddling position on his lap. This woman knew just want to say to turn him on, he thought. Fitz took Olivia's mouth into his kissing her with everything he had. His hands slipping under her pink silk top rubbing up and down her sides.

"Mmmm, you feel so good in my arms. Can you stay here forever?" He asked In between kisses.

"No!" she smiled getting up off his lap and back onto the couch.

"Liv?"

"Fitz, we promised not to have sleepovers for a while don't you remember?

"That was because you were living with Edison, and now that he's gone..." Fitz said, his had rubbing her thighs again, getting dangerously close to her center.

"Mmmm... But baby.." Was all she could say when she felt Fitz fingers rub over her wet heat. Her skirt now bunched above her waist. Olivia opened her legs wider giving him more access to roam as he pleased. Fitz smiled at her, as much as she tried to deny it she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

"Ohhhhh... Yes.. Right there baby!" Olivia panted. Fitz pulled the thin lacy material that was blocking his entrance to the side and was now pumping his finger in and out of her. Her soft pleasurable moans quickly turned to whimpers as Fitz pulled his finger out, Licking it thoroughly.

"You taste so fucking good sweet baby." He whispered against her lips, kissing her so that she tasted herself on his tongue.

"Fitz?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me upstairs!"

Fitz walked into the room with Olivia in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He gently placed her in the middle of the bed, looking at her with eyes of lust and everything else he was feeling mixed into one.

"You are truly the most beautiful woman in the world." He said.

"Thank you." she whispered. Pushing him away softly so she could stand, slowly lifting her blouse up over her head as Fitz sat and watched in amazement. Within seconds she was completely naked and was now helping Fitz take his shirt off. Her hands roamed down his chest, stopping at his belt buckle.

"I want this Off!" she smiled, gripping his erection, softly stroking him through his pants. "You're so hard baby."

"Fuck!" Was all Fitz said as his head fell back and his eyes closed tightly, enjoying the hand job he was getting.  
He quickly undid his pants wanting to feel her bare hands on his dick.  
Olivia got on her knees eyeing him carefully. She love the affect she was having on him. That turned her on even more as she could feel her juices draining down her leg. Fitz grabbed her breasts, pulling and squeezing on her nipples as she took her tongue and started to play with the head of his cock. She watched in amazement as the pre-cum started to spew out.

"Not like this baby." He said picking her up and lightly throwing her on the bed.

"I want to cum inside of you." He whispered. The meaning not lost on either of them. Even though Olivia was on birth control they ALWAYS used protection. She was married and he was married and they couldn't afford for any accidents to happen. (Not that they were having sex with their spouses but because they were going through divorces and a baby right not would just make things harder for them.) They knew that this was being reckless but they had no fucks to give right then. Olivia simply nodded her head ready to feel him deep inside her. Fitz leaned in placing one of the sweetest kisses on her lips as a way of saying thank you. He trailed his fingers up her thighs, slightly rubbing his fingers over her core, testing her wetness.

"You are so fucking wet sweet baby."

"Only you can get me this wet." She groaned.

Fitz stuck a finger in her causing her back to arch up off the bed. Any further and it probably could've snapped in two. He placed another finger in her and she thought she would explode right then.

"Yes! Right..there...baby.." She yelled! Thank-God Miyah's room wasn't near Fitz's or she would probably be able to hear Olivia's screams and all the naughty things they were saying to each other.

"You like that baby?" Fitz asked, removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. He picked up one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, Pushing his tongue even deeper in and out of her. Olivia simply nodded because it was a struggle to find words.

"Answer me." He said, looking up at her and she nodded..again.

"No. I want to hear you." He said, as he went back down, licking and sucking every inch of her.

"Aahhh Fuck! ..Yessss...baby...that..feels..so..fucking...good!" She said, while panting. The level of pleasure she was receiving right now was unexplainable.

"Cum for me baby." He said, moving his fingers in and out of her again at a rapid pace while his tongue massaged her clit.

"Oooh fuck!" Olivia shouted. "I'm...i'm...", was all she could say.

"You are even more fucking beautiful when you're about to cum." He whispered in her ear, and with that she was over the edge. Fitz removed his fingers, licking them clean.

"Fuck baby. That was.. That was.. I love you." She whispered, crawling on top of him. She bent over and softly kissed him on his lips.

"I want you inside of me. Now!" She said looking him in the eye. She was sitting on top of him and Fitz could feel her wetness on his cock.  
He smiled at her. He loved seeing this side of her, where she took charge and told him what she wanted. She could no longer wait. She took his throbbing member and lined it up at her center. Fitz placed his hand on top of hers as they guided him in. Both of them moaning at the sweet sensation. Fitz held her in place for a minute not ready for her to start moving. He had to compose himself first or this would be over before it really began.

"Ready baby?" Olivia asked when he released his grip on her hips signaling her to go.

"Mhm." Was all he said as Olivia began to ride him.

"Ahhh.. You.. like that.. baby?" She asked, picking up speed as her walls clenched harder around him.

"Fuck yes!" Fitz nearly shouted. "You feel so fucking good Olivia. You're all mine. I don't want another man's hand on you ever again." He said, as he sat up.

"Do you hear me?"

"I hear you baby. I'm all yours. This pussy is all yours." She said. Looking him in the eye, riding him even faster.

"I'm so close Fitz."

"Me to baby. Fuck.. You're so tight." He said as he placed his hands on her ass, helping her move. He slightly bent his head down taking one her nipples into his mouth sucking hard then giving the next one the same attention. He took one of his hands and stuck it between them rubbing over Olivia's clit. That was all she needed as she went flying over the edge and Fitz followed right behind her.

"God that was good." She smiled. Fitz started to help her off him but she stopped him.

"Wait baby! Can you stay in for just a few more minutes." She said almost shyly.

"Anything for you." He smiled, and kissed her sweetly as he laid back on the bed with her on top of him. She placed her head in the crook of his neck getting comfortable and he carefully leaned over grabbing the sheets to place over them.

"Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight my sweet, sweet baby." He said, kissing her head softly as they drifted off into a deep sleep, still connected.

* * *

_FlashBack:_

_"You wanted to see me, Mr president?" Cyrus asked as he walked into Fitz's office._

_"Fire her!" Was all Fitz said. He was sitting down at his desk reading over some paperwork, trying hard to keep his thoughts under control._

_"I'm sorry sir you're going to have to be a bit more specific." Cyrus said sarcastically._

_"Olivia Pope-Davis. We don't need her."_

_"I take it the meeting didn't go well?"_

_"I want her gone." Fitz growled, standing to his feet._

_"Sir I can't fire her. I need her. We need her. I know Mrs. Davis can be a bit of a pistol but she is great at what she does and if we want to 'without a doubt' win this thing were going to need her on our team. You told me to get help and I did. I got the best. I'm sorry if the two of you didn't hit it off but I'm not going to fire her."  
When Fitz didn't say anything Cyrus knew he got the message._

_"A car will be here at 6:45 for you and the First Lady. See you at dinner Sir." Cyrus walked out of the office closing the door behind him. Fitz inhaled and exhaled deeply. How in the hell was he going to work with this woman for the next few months?! Being in the same room with her for 10 minutes was too much for him to handle._

_"Mellie I'm begging you can we please not talk about this right now." Fitz said. They were in the limo on their way to the dinner. Mellie thought this would be the perfect time to discuss having a kid. There was no way he could escape now._

_"Fitz do you know how much this would help us. People would be happy to put a nice family into that White House. I mean.. Don't you want kids?"_

_"Of course I want kids Mellie but I'm not having a kid just to try and prove a point so I can get more votes. Do you even hear how that sound?"_

_"Babe it's not just that." Mellie said, moving closer to him. "I also think it's time we extend our family. Maybe have a son who can follow in his fathers footsteps, you know?"_

_Mellie never thought she would be mother material. It just wasn't something she was cut out to do. Other than her ploy to try and get into the White House, Her reason for wanting kids was because she knew it would be something else to connect her to Fitz and his money._

_"Oh look.. We're here." Fitz said dryly, in a sarcastic tone._

_"Fine. We'll discuss this later." Mellie spat, as the driver walked around opening her door._

_Hand in hand they walked into the dimly lit restaurant greeting their guest. The restaurant was booked out just for them. Fitz walked over to Cy and James as Mellie made her way over to Lauren and a few others._

_"Mr president."_

_"Hey James." Fitz greeted, shaking his hand. "Good to see you again."_

_"Sir if you're ready we can now sit down to dinner." Cyrus interrupted._

_"Sure." Fitz said. He turned around about to walk over to the table and immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Just the sight of this woman could kill him. She was wearing a black and white floor length gown that hugged her curves impeccably. Her hair was the same as it had been earlier, her makeup was flawlessly done and she wore a popping red lipstick that begged for her lips to be sucked. Fitz had to get a grip, she was walking over to them._

_"Mr president. I'd like for you to meet my husband, Edison Davis." Olivia smiled._

_"Nice to meet you Mr Davis." Fitz said shaking Edison's hand. "We were just about to sit down for dinner." He said, gesturing for them to take a seat over at the table._

_Dinner was going smoothly. Fitz introduced Mellie to Olivia and Edison and Cyrus filled Olivia in on a few things she needed to know about the campaign. Cyrus tried to keep the conversation light because some things weren't for everyone's ears. Fitz on the other couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was sitting directly across from him with Mellie on his left who was seated opposite Edison. He was flat out staring. Olivia noticed immediately and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. How in the hell did Edison get so lucky, Fitz thought. A few moments later Olivia excused herself and went to the restroom._

_"The nerve of that man." She whispered to herself in the mirror. She was with her husband and him with his wife and still he was acting as if they were the only two people on an island far far away. She had to admit though, God was showing off when he made him because that man was magnificently made to perfection with a smile that could make any woman drop to her knees.. but she wouldn't dare admit that to anyone. He was married and so was she so she had no idea why he was acting like this._

_"How the hell am I going to get through working with this man for months at a time and after only meeting him today I-" She started to whisper softly to herself when she heard a light tap at the door. She quickly checked her face in the mirror and went to open the door._

_"Hi." he said. Looking down at her with those sexy eyes of his._

_"What are you doing here? You can't be in here." She said stepping back as he walked in locking the door behind him. She was angry, scared, nervous and a little turned on by his actions._

_"I'm sorry, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior Mrs Davis. I don't want you to think I'm some rude perverted governor who can't keep his eyes to himself. This is not my normal behavior. You just joined the team and I know I've been making you feel uncomfortable and I'm so sorry. It's just... It's just... You are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and I was a little taken aback that's all. Can you please forgive me?" Fitz asked, with a warm sympathetic look in his eyes. He walked closer to her and Olivia could feel her heart getting ready to beat out of her chest. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her.  
When she still didn't answer he took another step forward gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. God, what is this man doing to me, Olivia thought. He was so close, too close she couldn't even form words so she had to take a step back to breathe._

_"It's... It's..Ok Governor Grant. Really. How about we just pretend that none of this ever happened and get out of here before someone comes in."_

_"Good idea." He smiled, walking closer to her again and when he noticed the scared expression on her face he stopped. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. They had to work together and as tough as she appeared to be, in this moment she was weak and silent and stunning and she had this look in her eyes that told him she felt what he felt.  
He turned around walking over to the door unlocking it and first peeping out to make sure the coast was clear. He turned to look at her once more before smiling again and walking out._

_"Why the fuck did I agree to take this job?!" Olivia sighed, before stepping out of the bathroom making her way back to the dinner table._

* * *

Present:

Olivia woke up in a completely different position from how she went to sleep. She was on her back and Fitz arm was tightly wrapped around her waist with his face in between her neck. She smiled to herself.  
She had to use the bathroom so she tried her best to get out of his arms without waking him.

"Mmmm.." He groaned. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry for waking you baby, I need to use the bathroom."

"5 minutes." He said, smiling.

"Yes sir."

She came back in still completely naked, lifting up the sheets to get under.

"What would I have to do to get you naked in my bed every morning." He asked, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Just do exactly what you did last night and I'm yours." She joked.

"That could be arranged love." He said, moving his hand slowly up and down her body, unknowingly turning her on. "I love you so much Olivia."

"I know." She smiled. Taking his hand, she  
slowly brought it to her center. "I don't think you know how much of an affect you have on me." She whispered. Fitz eyes popped open, all the sleep completely gone from his body.

"Fuck baby! Why are you so wet?"

"Why? Because just looking at my man makes me weak in the knees. Every time he speaks his voice sends the sweetest chills down my spine and when he touch me..Oooh god.. When he touch me my fucking river over flows."

If Fitz wasn't rock hard before, he was definitely as hard as a rock now. How was this woman able to do this to him. He quickly got on his hands and knees looking down smiling at the beautiful woman with her legs spread beneath him. Ready to show her just how much he loved her. He stared at her frozen for what had to be at least 5 full minutes until a tear escaped his eye. Olivia didn't say anything because she knew what he was feeling as she was feeling it too. She reached up to wipe the tears from his face as her own tears started to fall. She placed her hands on his arms, rubbing up and down, encouraging him to say something.

"The way I feel for you can not be put into words baby. There are just no words to describe it. Just saying I love you is an understatement of how I truly feel. You are my life, my everything Olivia Pope."

Olivia was crying even harder now. God she loved this man.

"Fitz positioned himself at her entrance as he ever so slowly pressed deep into her, moving in and out at the slowest sweetest pace ever. Both of them moaning at the beautiful feeling, never breaking eye contact.

"I'm moving in." ..was all Olivia whispered.

* * *

**_ So we got some hot Olitz.. Yay!_**

**_Fitz and Olivia met by Cyrus bringing her in to help them win the election but they didn't officially start a relationship right away. They were off and on and off and on. Like I said before, it will all tie together.. Somehow Lol._**

**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. See you soon! :)_**


End file.
